


A Christmas Carol

by GrizzlyBear1710



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, First Christmas, HolyClexmas19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrizzlyBear1710/pseuds/GrizzlyBear1710
Summary: Set after Lexa defeats Queen Nia and Skaikru have been added to the coalition without any complications or rebellions. Lexa wants to integrate the new clan into their world, so adopts their Christmas traditions, leaving Clarke in charge of organising them all. This means both leaders spending much more time together to plan and prepare, but when Clarke's traditions seem to get more and more ridiculous, Lexa begins distrusting her. But, Clarke has a plan to make it up to the commander.Or,Lexa's first Christmas thanks to Clarke. She starts off a bit like 'the Grinch,' but discovers a love for a certain Christmas tradition.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	A Christmas Carol

**Author's Note:**

> None of the bad stuff in season 3 happens. There are no more wars; the coalition is complete with the addition of the thirteenth clan; and everyone can finally relax! Consequently, just in time for Christmas...

A Christmas Carol

Lexa was confused about the whole concept of Christmas, even though Clarke had explained it to her many times. Grounders had never celebrated an occasion other than a new Heda coming into power and birthdays. However, to accommodate the new Skaikru coalition, Lexa had decided to adapt their celebration, leaving their ambassador in charge. That happened to be Clarke, who the commander was completely and utterly head over heels for. 

“I’m sorry, Clarke, I don’t understand why we need to put trees in our living spaces,” said Lexa as they sat in the meeting room. 

“It’s a tradition. They’re called Christmas trees and you decorate them with baubles, tinsel and lights and it looks pretty,” Clarke explained. Although Lexa didn’t understand half of the words in that sentence, she was enamoured by how the blonde’s eyes lit up as she spoke about it. 

“But, why? Just because they look pretty?” Lexa asked. 

Clarke thought for a moment, “Probably for other reasons, because every tradition has an origin. But I have no idea why we use trees.” Lexa nodded slowly. 

“Okay, can I interfere with the tradition a little?” Clarke nodded in response, happy that the commander was just hearing her out. “We don’t chop down the trees and put them in our places. Instead we just decorate them in the surrounding woods.”

Lexa could accept the trees, the decorations, the gifts even, but she could not wrap her head around the notion of an obese man with a beard delivering presents to children worldwide. 

“Clarke, it makes no sense. Deer cannot fly, and even if they could, they could not support the weight of a sleigh, an obese man, elves, and a huge sack of presents, okay?” when   
Lexa saw the amused look on Clarke’s face, she said, “You’re messing with me about this aren’t you?” This made Clarke laugh, which ultimately made Lexa feel warm inside enough to crack a smile herself. 

“No, no, no! I promise I’m not messing with you,” said Clarke through her laughter. “I know it sounds weird, but I swear Santa Claus was very popular.” Apprehension and disbelief were the only marked emotions on Lexa’s face. 

“So, on the Ark, did a big man run around on a sleigh delivering presents the night before Christmas?”

“Christmas Eve. The night before Christmas is called Christmas Eve,” said Clarke. 

“Why?” asked Lexa. 

Shaking her head in disbelief at how many questions this woman asked, Clarke continued, “It doesn’t matter, but to answer your question, yes. We had Santa on our ship.” Lexa’s disbelief now turned into frustration. 

“Clarke, although I would describe our relationship as a friendship, you must remember that we are in a meeting right now and I am your commander. Stop making this up,” she said in all seriousness and stood from her throne to confront the blonde. 

Clarke also stood to meet Lexa’s gaze, but with a smirk on her face as she said, “I promise you Lexa that I am not making any of this up. It’s all part of the tradition.” Lexa was increasingly getting annoyed at how little sense this ‘tradition’ made and was almost certain that Clarke was making a fool of her.

She stomped from the meeting room away from Clarke with her last words being, “I’ve heard enough.”

Exactly half an hour after walking out of their meeting, Lexa felt guilty. Surely, Clarke would not find it wise to mess with her after everything that went down between their clans just a few months ago. But, how could this Santa Claus be plausible? On the floor beneath Lexa’s bedroom, Clarke was sat at her desk with the art supplies Lexa had bought her when she moved to the capitol permanently and was currently drawing Santa. It was obvious that Lexa didn’t trust that she was telling the truth and she had no idea how to prove to the brunette that she was being honest. There were Christmas films – all including Santa Claus – back on the Ark, but on Earth, she had no means of getting hold of them. The thought of her and Lexa cuddled under the blankets on her bed watching Christmas films filled her with an uncommon sense of tenderness and warmth. After all the wars, battles and deaths, it was strange for Clarke to finally feel somewhat close to ‘normal’ by picturing herself with the woman she had a huge crush on. It just happened to be that the woman was the Commander of the thirteen clans. Clarke often wondered how their lives may have panned out if they were in a Universe which didn’t expect them to be leaders all the time. Perhaps, in that Universe they could be cuddled under blankets watching ‘How the Grinch Stole Christmas.’ It was a pipe dream, Clarke knew that. Thinking of the Grinch gave Clarke a great idea. She looked down at her drawing and got back to her art.

After Lexa had eaten and had her bath, she paid a visit to the blonde. With there being no threat of war, there weren’t any guards outside Clarke’s room, so Lexa courteously knocked on her door. From inside the room, she could hear the shuffling of blankets, an almighty huff, then the door unlocking. She wasn’t expecting Clarke to be stood in front of her in a pair of tiny shorts and a vest top, clearly already settled down for bed. It was clear that Clarke was also shocked to see her. 

“Hello, Clarke. I’m sorry, did I disturb you?” Lexa asked. 

“No, of course not. I was just reading,” Clarke explained, “Come on in.” Lexa took a few tentative steps into Clarke’s chamber and stood awkwardly while Clarke shut her door. 

“Take a seat,” said Clarke, motioning to her bed. Cautiously, Lexa sat on the edge of Clarke’s bed as the blonde pulled a stool over and sat directly opposite Lexa. 

“I am sorry about how I reacted today. I should have believed you about Santa Claus,” said Lexa, maintaining eye-contact with Clarke the whole time. 

“No, it’s okay. I know it’s a story that doesn’t really make much sense. But I promise it’s the truth. I, um, actually have something for you,” said Clarke, standing up and walking over to her trunk. Lexa willed herself not to look as Clarke walked away. “Here,” said Clarke, handing Lexa a folded piece of paper. 

It was a drawing – and a very good drawing indeed – of a man in a red suit on a sleigh, being pulled by reindeer over houses. Lexa recognised every aspect of what Clarke had described on the paper, such as the sack and the elves and the reindeer at the front with the red nose. However, she didn’t know what the green human-like creature was on the inside of the card dressed in the same outfit as Santa. She also didn’t know who ‘the Grinch’ was that Clarke was addressing in the card. 

Meanwhile, Clarke watched the look on Lexa’s face in amusement as she opened the card. In her confusion, Lexa brought the card closer to her eyes for closer investigation. This didn’t help her figure out who, or what, the creature was meant to be.

“Clarke, what is ‘the Grinch’ in this card?” she asked, finally looking up at the blonde. 

“Kind of like the opposite of Santa Claus,” said Clarke, and when Lexa cocked her head to the side like a puppy, Clarke’s heart melted. “He was this character in a film who hated Christmas and stole everyone’s presents, decorations, food, everything to make sure that everyone else began hating Christmas too. It was his revenge. But then, he learned the true meaning of Christmas and everything worked out well in the end.” 

“So, if he’s a character who's not real, how can you write a card to him?” asked Lexa. Her eyebrows were knitted together in confusion. 

“Oh, I’m not writing the card to ‘the Grinch’ himself. The card is for someone who reminds me of ‘the Grinch,’” Clarke explained. When it still didn’t seem to click for Lexa, Clarke continued, “Who do we know that doesn’t understand Christmas? Who didn’t want trees or presents or decorations at first? But who has now warmed to the idea of the tradition?” 

Clarke could practically see the cogs turning in Lexa’s head before she said, “Oh…me.” 

Clarke chuckled at Lexa’s facial expression which changed from feign-offended to mild amusement at Clarke’s joke. She then turned the card back over to study the illustrations on the front. She was truly impressed with her design and skill. 

“Thank you for the card, but not for the insult, though I still don’t really know who ‘the Grinch’ is. You must introduce me to this thing you call a film,” said Lexa. 

“I wish I could. You’re welcome.” They shared a soft smile by the firelight, only barely illuminating their faces. The soft glow made Lexa seem less intimidating than usual, thought Clarke. Or, that may just be that the warrior was smiling instead of having the look of seriousness on her face. With the card in her hand and the smile still on her face, Lexa excused herself to bed, still smiling as she got underneath her furs. 

It was soon Christmas Eve – as Clarke had put it – and the holiday season was in full force in Polis. The market stalls had turned into Christmas stalls selling cards, stockings, candles, gifts and decorations. The smells of gingerbread, cinnamon and pine were all around. During the evenings, it was even more magical. The candles in the trees shimmered and lit up the whole of Polis. It truly was beautiful, Lexa thought. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at her chamber door. It was too late for her chamber maid to be here, so she wasn’t expecting anyone. Her first thought was that it was an attack. Vigilant as ever, Lexa swiftly unsheathed her sword and approached the door with extreme caution. Her sword was poised as she swung open her door, ready to attack, only to be met with Clarke stood at the back of all the Nightbloods all beaming from ear to ear. Immediately, Lexa dropped the sword down to her side and dropped her Heda act. 

Unsurprised by the almost-attack, Clarke simply smiled and waited for Lexa’s heart rate to return to normal. 

“So, there may be one more Christmas tradition I forgot to mention: Christmas carols,” said Clarke. She counted to three and as soon as she said three, all the Nightbloods and Clarke herself began singing. Lexa could follow the song and understood the meaning. ‘Jingle Bells’ didn’t seem a very complex idea to grasp, and it had a jolly rhythm to it. Halfway through, Lexa realised that this carol was about Santa Claus and smiled. All their voices sounded lovely together, and Lexa couldn’t help but feel like a proud mother to all the Nightbloods. Clearly, Clarke’s ‘lessons’ to them about the Christmas tradition were just rehearsal classes: Smart. Sneaky, but very smart. Lexa was impressed, and completely smitten. 

When the carol finished, the Nightbloods, Clarke and Lexa clapped wildly. Lexa crouched down to their level and gave each and every one a huge high-five, telling them they did an exceptional job and were fantastic carol singers. 

“Okay, Nightbloods, time for bed,” came Titus’ voice from around the corner. They all turned on their heel and walked obediently back down the corridor. 

“Well done guys, that was really great!” said Clarke as they left. 

“What do we say to Clarke?” Lexa prompted the kids. A chorus of enthusiastic and genuine ‘thank yous’ followed Lexa’s instruction. Clarke was smiling widely – wider than Lexa had ever seen her smile. 

Lexa felt grateful. Extremely grateful that this fearless woman had walked into her life, helped stop wars, and brought happiness and cheer to the thirteen clans. 

“Clarke, that was great. Thank you,” said Lexa, sporting a genuine smile. 

“Do I not get a high-five as well?” Clarke asked with a pout. 

“I think you deserve a bit more than that,” said Lexa in an almost-whisper. Both knew what she meant as Clarke took the first step, cradling Lexa’s face in her hands as she planted a long kiss on her lips. Lexa’s hands circled around Clarke’s waist and pulled her impossibly close. Their kiss was shorter than the one they shared in the tent a year and a half earlier, but more emotion was poured into it. There was promise of a real future between them and longing for one another. Clarke pulled back and they shared another smile.

“What did you think of your early Christmas present?” asked Clarke in a whisper. 

Lexa thought for a second before admitting, “I think Christmas carols are definitely my favourite holiday tradition.”


End file.
